<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Addicted to You by HarlivyWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240799">Addicted to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlivyWriter/pseuds/HarlivyWriter'>HarlivyWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Euphoria (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlivyWriter/pseuds/HarlivyWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kat greets them both with a hug, seeming not to care that they were a few minutes late. She invites them inside of her house (which seems more like a mansion and both girls look at each other to silently admit that they're both going to get lost...). Kat takes them up her spiral staircase to greet Chris and his girlfriend, Cassie. Rue's eyes look toward her left to see Nate sitting on the floor next to them. Her eyes widen and she shifts uncomfortably until Jules gently grabs her arm.  </p><p>Rue bites her lip. Of course Nate was invited.”</p><p>Or</p><p>Rue and Jules go to a party and Nate’s there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Addicted to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I haven’t posted in a while. My mental health has been whack and coming up with fanfic ideas has been hard. Anyway, this was originally posted on Wattpad by me so if you see it there that’s why. More Harley/Ivy content coming soon (hopefully)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jules, I don't want to go," Rue whines, as she pulls on the all too tight black dress her best friend had bought her (and forced her against her will to wear). She struggles to put it on and when she finally manages to do so, can't reach around to pull up the zipper.</p><p> </p><p>Jules sighs in the mirror as finishes putting on her makeup. She's wearing a pink floral dress and high heels. She has on light pink lip gloss and God, Rue needs to stop staring. She quickly averts her eyes before catching a little smirk worn by Jules. It's quickly wiped off when she realises how anxious her friend is.</p><p> </p><p>She walks over to behind her best friend, who is still trying to pull the zipper up and gently brushes her untameable hair to the side before saying, "Stand still."</p><p> </p><p>She reaches to pull the zipper up. The brunette seems to immediately relax at her friend's touch.</p><p> </p><p>Rue prays she doesn't notice the goosebumps taking over her body.</p><p> </p><p>Jules turns the brunnette around by her waist, grabbing her shaking clammy hands in her own.</p><p> </p><p>Rue looks down, "The only time I've slept over at a friend's house, I was high or drunk. I never remembered anything in the morning and there was no need for talking or for small talking we just got high and passed out." She rambles, stuttering on a few lines to explain herself.</p><p> </p><p>"What about me?" Jules asks, trying to make the darker skinned girl feel better.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't really count. We've known each other our entire lives. And fuck. I really don't want to go. Fuck." She says, her voice cracking at the last word.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the tears in the other girl's voice, Jules looks down to try to meet her gaze but when that doesn't work she forces Rue to look up. "Babe, you'll be fine. If you really don't want to go, we can stay here. I know it's hard for you too." She says, wiping the tears away gently.</p><p> </p><p>"No it's fine. I-I don't want to screw it up for you. I know you've been looking forward to hanging out with Kat and everybody."</p><p> </p><p>"You could never screw anything up for me." Jules says before leaning in to pur into Rue's ear, "But if it helps, I think you're being really brave tonight." Rue feels her cheeks flush as Jules leans in to kiss her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>God, she is so dead.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl pulls away before smiling and extending her hand, "Come on, sweetie. I believe in you."</p><p> </p><p>Rue smiles back, grabbing her friend's hand.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Kat greets them both with a hug, seeming not to care that they were a few minutes late. She invites them inside of her house (which seems more like a mansion and both girls look at each other to silently admit that they're both going to get lost...). Kat takes them up her spiral staircase to greet Chris and his girlfriend, Cassie. Rue's eyes look toward her left to see Nate sitting on the floor next to them. Her eyes widen and she shifts uncomfortably until Jules gently grabs her arm.</p><p> </p><p>Rue bites her lip. Of course Nate was invited.</p><p> </p><p>Jules gives her a look that is a mix between, "Be nice," and "We can leave if you have to."</p><p> </p><p>Kat comes in and closes the door behind her. She smiles, clearly intoxicated with happiness as she says, "I'm so excited to have you all here!" She says and does a little clap with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"We're happy to be here, Kat." Jules says and offers a smile before elbowing Rue, and the brunnette takes that as her cue to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Soo..." Rue draws out, rubbing her arm, "What do you guys want to do?" She asks awkwardly before looking at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie looks around, "Well, shit I don't know. We could play a game."</p><p> </p><p>Nate pulls out a cigarette, grinning, "How about truth or dare?" He says before taking a drag. Rue looks away from him and Jules squeezes her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure that sounds fun," Chris agrees, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. "Who first?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go," Nate says, looking at Rue, "Jules, I dare you to take off your shirt." He takes another drag and Rue can't help but look this time.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking pervert," Rue mutters under her breath but luckily Jules doesn't hear her.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think?" Jules looks at Rue, "Should I take the bra off too?" She teases and Nate whistles even though her question was asked for Rue.</p><p> </p><p>"Not in front of these pigs," She squeaks out and Jules can't help but chuckle at her friend's response before sitting back down.</p><p> </p><p>"My turn," The blonde says before looking at Kat, "Truth or dare?" She asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Ummm..." Kat hesitates, "Truth!"</p><p> </p><p>"BORING!" Cassie teases and Kat rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry but I don't want to take my shirt off."</p><p> </p><p>"So, Kat," Jules grins. "Who's your type?"</p><p> </p><p>Kat bites her lip, thinking. "Umm.. I like thin guys that are pretty tall. The skin tone doesn't really matter. I like blonde guys with medium length hair."</p><p> </p><p>Everybody nods until Jules points out, "You just described that lab partner of yours, didn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Kat's face goes red as everybody laughs at her new crush. "Guys, it's not a big deal, really."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course it's a big deal!" Cassie argues.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, I'm already coming up with a ship name for you two!" Chris adds on.</p><p> </p><p>Kat rolls her eyes, clearly wanting the attention off her as her eyes wander and eventually settle on Rue. "Truth or dare, Rue?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dare," The brunette replies without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>"I dare you to sit on Jule's lap for the rest of the game." Kat says and immediately there is a bunch of 'ooohs' and cheering.</p><p> </p><p>Rue clears her throat, feeling the warmth coming up to her face, "N-no way, dude. You just want us to forget about that guy you like."</p><p> </p><p>She attempts to joke and while people do laugh, Kat still says, "Yeah maybe. But it's a dare and you still have to do it."</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Rue. It’ll be fun," Jules says and pats her lap.</p><p> </p><p>Rue rolls her eyes as Jules moves to sit cross legged to make space for the brunette to sit.</p><p> </p><p>She sits down and warmth and the smell of lavender immedialty fills her senses. Jules wraps an arm around her waist to keep Rue still.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde leans in to whisper, her lips almost touching the girl's ear. "Why are you so tense, sweetie?" She asks and that was all it took for Rue to melt like a puddle into the blonde's arms.</p><p> </p><p>Jules kisses her cheek, smiling in success before Cassie says, "It's Rue's turn."</p><p> </p><p>Nate rolls his eyes, "Someone needs to take things up a notch here." He stands up, "I'll go."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay..." Chris says, clearly confused by his friend's actions.</p><p> </p><p>"Rue, truth or dare?"</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Rue stiffens a little but enough for Jules to notice and hold her more closely.</p><p> </p><p>She bites her lip and regrets it as soon as she says it, "Dare."</p><p> </p><p>Nate grins, clearly having what he wanted as he stalks over to Rue.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a long, slow drag from his cigarette and breathes it out in her face, which causes Jules to cough as Rue glares up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I dare you to take a drag." He says.</p><p> </p><p>"She's fine." Jules growls as she looks him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>Rue stands up, "I think I'm done for now." She says, putting an arm on Jules who had stood up as well, "It's fine. I'm fine. I'll just be right back, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>She leaves the room and swears she can hear Jules and Nate fighting from the other side of the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>When everybody goes to bed, at around one am, Kat announces that her parents are making the guys sleep in separate rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Rue and Jules know Kat never follows the rules. But maybe Kat was doing it for them and the thought sends a wave of relief over Rue.</p><p> </p><p>They lay on a pile of blankets and when everyone is asleep Jules holds her from behind and whispers, "I'm so proud of you."</p><p> </p><p>Rue turns around as the blonde refuses to let go of her waist.</p><p> </p><p>"For what?" Rue asks and Jules playfully pokes her in the nose.</p><p> </p><p>"For saying no, you dummy." Jules replies as their foreheads begin to touch.</p><p> </p><p>Rue can't help but glance at Jules' lips.</p><p> </p><p>Thank God she put her shirt back on.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that hard, right?" Rue attempts to joke, "Always say no to drugs."</p><p> </p><p>"Rue, we both know for you it's so much more than that." Jules says boldly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, maybe." She murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>She feels a kiss to her forehead, "Goodnight, Rue."</p><p> </p><p>She frowns, but Jules' eyes are already closed, "Goodnight, Jules."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And I'm so sorry for when I disappoint you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>To give her credit, she lasts longer than she thought she would. She manages to go to sleep and it's not until she wakes up covered in sweat and panting that the idea of drugs start to enter her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Ironic, that a nightmare about an overdose would make her want to get high.</p><p> </p><p>It's probably around 5am when she sneaks off to look for drugs. She was pretty sure Kat's dad kept his prescription in the kitchen cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>She shuffles around the house as quietly as possible before finally finding the kitchen. She opens the cabinet and looks.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit," She curses when she doesn't find anything. She knocks the junk that is being kept in the cabinet down. Her breathing gets heavy as she keeps searching but the longer she does the more certain she is that nothing is here.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is it?!" She snaps, jumping when she accidentally knocks a plate down and it shatters on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>She's thankful all of her friends are heavy sleepers.</p><p> </p><p>All of them except-</p><p> </p><p>"Looking for this?" A small voice comes from the doorway causing Rue to spin around. Jules places the bottle of pills on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>"Jules, I-I can explain," Rue tries but Jules simply shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>"They keep them in the bathroom, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"I need those drugs, Jules." Rue's voice cracks, "Please."</p><p> </p><p>"No, Rue," Jules interupts. "You don't get to fucking talk now. I don't understand how you could do this to us." Then in a quieter voice, "To me."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry," Rue practically begs and shit now she's crying and Jules is watery eyed and now that's making her cry even more. "You don't get it though. You don't get what it's like to be living off a fucking pill. And even then, your best is content because when you're not on it, you're hopeless and your brain never stops turning and you can't do anything fucking right and at least with a pill you don't have to put up with your own shit. You can just be. You don't understand what it's like for your entire existence to be in pain. I feel like I'm breathing against knives, and I'm waiting for one to puncture my lungs, Jules. Because I live for that moment when I'm about to die. When my mind stops." Rue pauses, then in a quieter voice, "Y-you remember that time I told you about how I overdosed?" Jules nods and the brunette continues, "Sometimes I think that was the best thing that ever happened to me. Please, Jules. I need them."</p><p> </p><p>Jules shakes her head before walking to Rue and grabbing her hands, "No you don't, Rue. You say I don't get it but you don't get what it's like to watch my best friend slowly kill herself." Jules cups Rue's cheek, "God, this is so stupid, what am I saying?" Jules sighs. "You're not just my friend, Rue. At least, to me, you aren't. And maybe you think you need these drugs, but you don't and I'm not going to let you have them. Because I love you, okay? You are worth so much more than some fucking pill and I'm not going to watch you do this to yourself anymore." Jules brushes her hair away, "Let me teach you how to live."</p><p> </p><p>Rue nods and gives a small, "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Jules tries to look her in the eye, "Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Rue nods, "Yeah. I'm sorry, Jules. I love you too."</p><p> </p><p>Jules gives a sad smile, "It's okay, sweetie. Just let me help you." Jules then frowns when she sees something, "Shit, you must have cut yourself when the plate fell." Jules says, wiping away the blood on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry!" Rue gasps. "It's okay I can clean it up."</p><p> </p><p>Jules shakes her head, "Rue, sit down. I'm helping, remember?"</p><p> </p><p>Rue nods, knowing not to disobey and sits down on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Jules gently dabs at the blood with a tissue, standing between the brunette's legs.</p><p> </p><p>"There. All done." Jules says as she puts a bandaid on the brunnette's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"You forgot to kiss it all better," Rue teases.</p><p> </p><p>Jules smirks, "You're right, I did." She says before leaning down to kiss her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, they're foreheads are touching again.</p><p> </p><p>Rue squirms a little.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Jules asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I-" She cuts herself off, "I like-" She can't seem to get the words so she just huffs, "You know what? Fuck it." She says before wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and kissing her with all her heart.</p><p> </p><p>It takes no less than a few seconds for Jules to respond, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and pulling her as close as possible.</p><p> </p><p>They both pull away.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you feel?" Jules asks between breaths.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly? A little high." She says and they both giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to be addicted to me, now?" Jules teases.</p><p> </p><p>Rue shakes her head, fiddling with the blondes hair at the back of her neck, "But in all seriousness," Rue says, looking straight into the blondes eyes, "I feel better than content... I feel alive."</p><p> </p><p>Jules kisses all over Rue's face, making sure to smother her in kisses as she traps Rue between the wall and her.</p><p> </p><p>"Stooop," Rue giggles, playfully pushing Jules away.</p><p> </p><p>"How alive do you feel now?" Jules grins.</p><p> </p><p>"Very."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>